The Fragments of Ass
by Lalaz4
Summary: This isn't just your normal clopfic; this shit goes WAY, WAY, WAAYY beyond what you're used to, and should give you a super raging pony hard-on that will last the whole time you read this ridiculous assfudging of rape, sexual insanity, and other stuff that is sure to make you tap into your primal instincts and make you wanna join into the insane orgy that is The Fragments of Ass.
1. The Turtle of Ultra Wang

/-  
/ Story: The Final Cock: The Fragments of Ass  
/-

"C'est la fuck..." Stated a perplexed human ass.

Many thoughts whirled through his pants. So much had happened to him in his recent masturbation sessions. Albeit, very few problems for his cock. One might even say he has a dick of wax, on top of the fact that he could cum on command. Perhaps this would explain his main problem. He felt as if the world had no more virgins left for him. That being said, he had his fair share of erectile dysfunction...

The young man looked around his room; his abode. He had covered it entirely his own jizz. Through his own cum stains; though he was only a junior in college. The man was very well-known for all of his prowess. He was known as Leroy "Hard Cock" Hughes.

That name became commonplace for child hookers and motherfuckers alike. By the time he had even cum into high school, things were looking extremely wet for him. Leroy already had a prolific history, even in his tender age. Though, he hoped for something to fuck.

Grunting aloud, he screamed some of his concerns.

"I wonder what all of this means for me... All the while, it seems I have been fucked in more ways than I could imagine by my loved ones. Anything can happen I guess. So many opportunities.. Still.. I'm a little surprised that Ascensia Dick Enhancements came forward asking for me to volunteer. I guess I couldn't really say no. Heck. I can't get it up to anything right now that's for sure."

The world seemed so very sexual, and humanity had gone through many changes after the turn of the 3rd millenium. Though, evolution almost seemed to halt since changes to everyday life were to the reproductive organs. Throughout Earth, humanity slowly became more veiney in the pants region, and examples like Leroy appeared to be more distant, due to his gigantic cock. It's quite ironic, actually. In the presence of so much advanced technology, you'd probably expect people to have bigger dicks, but that's not how humans work. In fact, it just leaves more to be desired. They're like ape dicks. That wasn't Leroy's case, however.

"The only part about my situation that personally gets me hard is the sexiness of it all... Even now, I can see the effects of their work. Pretty amazing considering that I'm noticing changes after only 4 days. Penial enhancement has come a long way.. Though, I'm not really sure what to think of my dog's ass. No sense in dwelling on the situation as if it's a problem. That bitch is ready for some good ole fuckin'. There are some good effects along with this... But.. it's too bad I have no one to open my pants up to... Now, anyway... Sometimes I really do long for a true anal cowboy fuckbuddy... Hehe.. if I were younger, I'd probably just go annoy one of my brothers and ask about the hookers they know. Man.. life sure was a lot simpler then, and a heck of a lot more illegal... I used to be a really big zoophile, but that's just tawdry. I'm above that now. I'll live in the here and now and fuck everything I see, even spiders and baby tigers and seagulls and what the fuck ever."

Leroy came some more. He was pretty self-conscious about his small testicles and puffy asshole. That didn't mean he couldn't fill a bitch up, however. He had grown with the help of wheat germ, and some shit that made his cum smell/taste like maple syrup. At times though, he longed for a spoon, anything that would truly fuck his brains out. There were few with sexual interests like his. Of his many talents: He was a masterbater on the one hand. He was very passionate about his rusty trombone sliding. One of his life-long goals is to ride on a Cleveland Steamer. Anything to overcome his erection loss. A man of The Cock, he was/is. Always attending orgy rehearsal, he was never left with nothing to do. Leroy was never worried about the zoologist aspect of his life. As a matter of fact, he would be making his debut with his first horse masturbation solo the following day. What a day it would be..  
On the other hand there was cum. The world had few people that liked that in the 3rd millenium. Most people were affiliated in some way with the entertainment industry. Not him, he had to find out as much about pleasing his sexual desires as he could. He was species independent. Respect for all animals, he had. His contemporaries might call him a faithful fucker, but he truly was a mixture of many different kinds of cum. He was a bastard, lecherous, and quick to fuck others with his extremely large penis. Being into zoology always made him question his omnisexuality, however. A subject whose basis is sticky, white, and salty-sweet means that there will never be enough cum rags to clean himself off. Just as shitpickles can be broken down into infinitely small cock strands, there is always one, very large cock strand left unaddressed by a vag. Or perhaps... there is a resolution for... such hard things...

"Well, it's been a long day of fucking. I guess I'll make myself a manwhore snack or something and get ready for my nightly dick-ripping jackoff. I have my rusty trombone recital tomorrow, so I better be erect for it... Gotta make sure the diarrhea is ready for the fan segment . . . I've been working on this for a while now. Can't fuck it up. No matter what, I'll fight for my shits!"

A few silent moments passed.. He felt like cumming again..

"Truth be told.. I may be into pussy, but it's all because of my traumatic childhood rapings. At times I really do wonder how I got into the subject of animal assfucking and shizznet awesomeness that makes the universe go 'round, like meatspin."

He covered himself, indirectly questioning the size of his load.

"They're kind of like pieces of shit. Both things are two sides of the universal fucksausage; asshole leakage. Viagra keeps me guessing, while pleasure makes me push forward through the blood. If it weren't for that, I don't know what I'd put my dick inside of... Maybe a pencil sharpener?"

- Well, I've always been pretty interested in the possibility of Triple cum madness. That was a big childhood motivation for me. I mean, cumming three times simultaneously, who doesn't wanna do that? 'It sure would be cool to be the first to do it on live television,' I always thought as I was being pounded in the ass by my brothers insane dog. -

"It really is hard to believe that even after all these years we haven't gotten any definitive hints as to whether animal fucking is explicitly legal in my state. But there's a lot more to life than just that. Everything needs a little fucking. All things considered, I'd say I came out of my mom's vadge pretty pink. Who knows, maybe I am a fucking dick demon whose destiny is to assrape every living thing. Maybe I can celebrate Cum Appreciation Day more seriously now. Gaah, listen to me.. sounding like I'm going to blow a massive load. There are times to psyche yourself out, but this isn't one of them. I'm not in a tight ass.. I need to be ready for tomorrow. Whatever that may be, I'll face it balls deep..."

The human did as he said. He made a snack, wiped the cum off himself, and got ready for bed. He was horny. He always tried his best to satisfy his urges ... Little did he know what the morrow had in store for him... A huge load.

The gigantic pair of labia of his favorite mare expanded in the stall outside, revealing a cherry red interior, giving hint that she would be in estrus...

* * *

"This simply won't do. Why must my menstruation be out of my control? I'm getting pussy blood all over the place, and I know it's going to get that young dragon cock throbbing really hard for my bleeding puss." A sexually troubled creature stated with some eroticism.

"It's like my teacher has told me time and time again. If I can't make her cum, then the world won't have a chance. The impending sexual frustration may bring an untimely falling action to the climax..."

There was a sense of a great orgy in the air, albeit the townsfolk were so very horny. In the humble porn rental/house of her's, there were many dildos. Dildos that had something not known to humans... Magic, 4th dimensional dick spaced vibrator offshoots.

What was this world of sexy insanity? No one's really sure but at least the ponies are sexually appealing. They're like fucking candy. The people reading this know that to be true. There was a bloody and horsey vagina at stake here; No matter what, she had to do something to be as inappropriate and sexually ridiculous as possible. Her teacher had always warned her of what would eventually happen: there would come a time when she could no longer hold back her urges, and force her hairy little snatch onto everypony she knew. Chaos was scheduled to have his way with her in a few hours soon, and the bond holding the cum back of his massive wang had weakened since the elements holding that seal together were not aroused. Everything spreads apart with time. In this case, the moving apart of pussy lips would determine the fate of a world.

"Everyone's too busy fucking themselves. At this rate, the cum won't even be able spurt forth any longer. All this time, I tried to be somewhat proactive, but I've let things slip into me. If you try to finger the future, it'll finger you back, at least, that's what I've learned. Sitting back and expecting everything to be all right is just fucking fine."

She had been endlessly fucked so much the past 4 and 1/2 years. She wanted to do a gigantic squirt of pussy blood into the mouths of everyone in ponyville, and was holding it back all that time. She would release it when she felt the time was right. The element holders were all so different, and all with different sexual weirdness. This led them to appreciate eachother's sexual desires. Although why deal with differences, when you can just fuck anything or anypony you want while saying "fuck you" to your obligations? Almost any individual would tell you that this is the most efficient way to drown your sorrows after getting a coat hanger abortion. In some ways, that may be true. Living that way means that you can always do what you want with only some insignificant "pregnancies" here and there. What's wrong with that, you little fuckers?

Nothing in fact. First and foremost, it encourages members of society to fuck whenever and who ever they like, even if it means killing small things along the way, unlike piss stains, which are hard to remove from silk sheets, cum stains consolidating and forming bonds turns out to be the soft thing for you bed. Those who cum the most will hold the dominating lifestyle, and any who finish otherwise will be discriminated against by the majority of the populous.

The Mane Six may have tried their best, but they all had sexual crimes and heinous lifestyles of their own. They just simply couldn't hold back on their sexual urges. If it weren't for the surge of ED and Equine Menopause in the past few years, perhaps there would not be so much sexual tension. Ponies didn't wanna fuck because they thought they would neigh too much and scare the fuck out of the foals. But then, they realized, "Why don't they join in", and started fucking everypony. The gigantic orgy came at just the right time. Shortly following their victory over a long-lost pornstar of Equestria's PlayPony publication, there came a surge of disorder. It seemed like destiny. Hell, they came 112 times in 10 minutes, while the other guy could only cum 111 times in 10 minutes. Only the horniest will survive.

To challenge sexy time, A certain generation of sexually gifted equestrians would be put to the fucktest. They would come face to face with Chaos, and be brutally fucked in every imaginable orifice for an extended period of time. These fuck sessions are so intense, that they leave craters everywhere, making everyone wanna fuck super goddman hard. The passing of dicks in and out of horsey vadges increased, among many other ridiculous things. Everyone was fucked mega hard. Even the element holders got caught up in their sex contests and stuff. In fact, they all scat fucked eachother the day before.

"Even my littlefuck buddy, Spike, is growing and is considering leaving me soon for a mare with a much tighter lifestyle." She said softly as not to wake the large dicked dragon sleeping in the main-space of her porn-home.

"On top of having to pleasure myself the other element holders, even my brother, who I use to fuck on a reguler basies, are finding stallions with bigger and better cocks, not even to mention that Fluttershy fucks a colt with maple syrup flavored cum. Why all the change? Well.. I guess that in a way, we are all getting looser... But I've had so much time to think on this, and it's almost like I wasn't able to do anything. Now, it seems like time is almost up and no one will want to fuck my purple pony vag..."

She was holding back a warm stream of piss. She wanted to just shower it on Spike's face, but knew that he'd eat her out and make her bleed all over the little fucktown if she did. She quietly scrambled around her library for some sort bizarre position that might be able to help her. Among her discoveries, she found many magazines that demonstrated vadge milking. One such example was the "Last Shit" which granted any sexual request the user could possibly think of. However, the user had to give up his/her orgasm to Chaos in exchange. A time like this would be the absolute worst for getting Ultra Aids. That much was certain. But, is Ultra Aids really that bad?

Among all the critters, there was one that caught the eye of the equestrian, albeit with one notable drawback. It was a turtle that had the biggest wang she had ever seen on an animal that wasn't a dragon, but to be fair, it was bigger then most dragon cocks too. This animal required vag 24/7. So, the user would no longer have time for anything else, and would need to be able and willing to have her snatch pounded over and over again, in the same spot.

The unicorn decided on that one Motherfucker. But, she opted to reveal just how absurd and sexually awesome her outing would be to her friends, just so they could know how happy she was to have her own sexy time with the turtle. She decided to fuck everyone when she got back.

"To whom I want to fuck:

You may have noticed my lack of cock pounding lately. I am looking for anyone who wishes to fill my ass . Although I have one request, and that is the one who answers this flyer must have a cock no smaller than 26.234 inches and a load of no less than 2.5 gallons. If anything is not to my pleasure, I am to blame. I apologize in advance if such a case does arise. I leave all of you with this, my friends... Please fuck me now..."

With much lust,

Twilight 'Loose Snatch' Sparkle."

She decided that that would suffice to help any who might wonder of her bloody stains all over her house. She felt fucking great about doing it, but these were horny times, so no one would really give a fuck. So few options, but so many things to fuck...

The unicorn made her dripping-wet wish. It was a very personal, super-hot request.

"I just want to fuck my goddamn turtle until I'm a bloody pulp and I don't give a fuck what the rest of you say. I really hope that Spike is nice and erect for me when I get back so I can have a tri-species threesome of all hell. Oh boy, it's making me soak the carpet just thinking about it."

The purple unicorn closed her eyes as a purple glow of cum enveloped her. She took her turtle and left it at that. She hoped with all sincerity that in her absence, that everyone she knew would be really fucking aroused when she got back. She simply could not wait to fuck everyone's brains out and go absolutely fucking insane.


	2. The Rift of Ultra Wang

"My, oh my Mr. Turtle, aren't you being just the most incredible motherfucker I could've ever wished for?" She remarked lustily, as she was being fucked by the cold-blooded little fuckhead that was The Turtle of Ultra Wang. That little fucking bastard just couldn't believe what he had been wished to do: to fuck the living shit out of a pony, I mean, who the fuck could say no to that?

The unicorn was helplessly pinned down, literally, she could not move, even if she so wanted to, thereby making the scene extremely horny and blood-soaked, and also very steamy and other adjectives that evoke disturbing imagery. Boy oh boy, was this starting to look overly hot . . . The Turtle of Ultra Wang sure made her wish come true, and was fucking breathless as a result. Her body and holes had been completely and utterly desecrated beyond measure due to the unrelenting interspecies quasi-procreative measures taking place.

Her desires were so intense, that they nearly had gotten her fucking hornydumbass killed by the Turtle of fuck that was in the process of coronating her as the first vessel of super Turtle cumsauce of Pony descent. Indeed, quite a sight. The scene would be necrophilic in outlook if it weren't for her prowess in sexmagic guruness: the only thing keeping her alive was her magic, which was continually keeping her holes intact, and super fucking tight. If it weren't for that, then she'd likely be ripped in two by the turtle's ENORMOUS hunk of a dick.

Further as evidence of their lack of abstinence, the grass around them was stained a very distinctive shade of red, as Twiligit had already unleashed her torrent of pussblood onto the undeserving environment around her, along with a substantial spray of magic-enhanced pony piss.

Only a foreshadowing of fucking ridiculousness to come was their little superfucking of demonicusness and spontaneity of somehow managing to create a gigantic amount of fake words to fit just about any imaginable situation, especially one involing hardcore sexmachinics.

"Oh hey there, little forest critters, you wanna join in? Well come the fuck on, then. This shit needs to get even more ridiculous!"

Per her request, an innumerable amount of squirrels, rabbits, birds, and wild cats/dogs, bears, and even dragons joined in, thus creating their own thunderous yet symphonious orgies of biblical proportions. The ensuing groundbreaking hornfest would change the setting permanently.

"What a turnout! At this rate, I won't even have to go back to see Spike and the fuckgang: they'll cum to me!" She giggled to herself, while still being mercilessly fucked in ways that words simply cannot do the proper injustice to.

The terrain started to become craterous and unusually shaky . . . Some others began to take notice . . .

* * *

"The fuck?" said a startled bastardchild of satanic doomness.

He emerged out from underneath his mare's underside with a profuse amount of unholy dribble, for which he fucking loved to all hell; she was cherry red; a.k.a.: ready for goddamn hellish insanely ungodly death of the mind fucking hell to all bitch motherfuckers goddamn this is a long sentence. His preparation for the parade of shitsanity had been long-lived, since there were plot elements in the works that would indeed make this particular outing one of extraordinary note. Still, He was nervous about what was about to take place: but his dick told him all that he needed to know. He had been training for many years for this one momentous day; the day that the dick would rule; the day that he would analy fuck his favorite horse on live television, and push the boundaries of what was considered absolutely heinous beyond all measure.

That mercenary of all things evil, Leroy was suiting up for his bi-centennial parade around the fucktown that was Whatthefucktown's town. No one could or ever would be capable of un-remembering this insane fucklord of cumshit. He simply saddled up Sally the Fuckster and rode all the way around town, usually wherever the fuck he went. This time, however, he was going to Shitstall Hall to give his long-since awaited recital, that motherfucked him.

The people fucking hated him, but then again, they hated everyone. What made Leroy stand out was his boldness, and his massive bulge, but the load made a nice addition as well.

Why would anyone expect him to be abnormal, I mean, aren't these common qualities of everyone? Seriously, don't even fucking try to say you haven't wanted to scatfuck a horse amidst a gigantic parading of fucking hell. It's only natural, after all.

"I think I'm going to like this. Getting nice and bonerdip shitsaddled, what more could I possibly ask for, my mate? Maybe a goddamn turn with that fucking dog the mayor owns. She has the nicest poodle ass I have ever laid my cock drips on."

That shithead, Leroy, was the spearhead of the town's shitmonger parade of bitchdick hell. There were hundreds upon hundreds of floats, all of various types of atrocities that were considered taboo in ancient times, or around the 2000's. Many decapitate dick tip shaped balloons and floats depicting the sexy gorey reanimation of baby jesus were racing to the hall of shitness.

Their primary goal was to bring about a new age in batshit craziness to the world, since all that government bullshit was really just a pile of fuck all along: HAIL TO ANARCHY!

Thus, teetsucking children of bestial sin like Leroy take to the skies, embracing all that is goddman invigorating, outrageous, and most importantly, shockingly, and unforgivably horrible in the world.

That sonofabitch. What an assrider he was, that hellish bastard of doom. The fucker of all things unholy. The anus of Cthulhu. The dicker of ass cleavage. The godfucker of all religions.

"Don't look at me you fucking faggots. I'm a zoologist... Just look at my professional dick hammock if you don't believe me!"

The townspeople looked at him like he was some kind of deranged, bedridden bastard who had never seen the light of day ever since he had been assraped by his own dick. Though, his zoologist certification did prove that his degree was indeed legit. His stories of assrape were already fucked beyond all belief . . . Except, the truth was, it was even worse than they thought: He had assfucked all things brutally while simultaneously being assfucked himself. That's what made him the ass champion that he really was inside his dick/psyche/whateverthefuck. He was their hero.

"We are ready for your entrance Mr. "Hard-cock" Hughes." Said the fat, incompetent mayor of Whatthefucktown.

For real, it was all they had to look forward to in this piss stain of a town. Since they were all nuts, only the people who were exceptionally insane got any attention. Leroy fit it to a T. No one had any doubt about that, especially after the Smithsonian made clay replicas of Leroy's nuts just so they could have a system of measurement for hypergiant stars.

"Don't waste that sweet fuckin juice on the ground, my dear. It's much too meaningful to me to see it just drip on out of you: save it for my gob. You know how much I love to toast my bread in your snatch just so I can coat it in your wondrous cunt drippings," said Leroy as he licked the ground full force.

"Neigh, lkjrgk;ajshng;ajkfg"

Sally's response had been concise and straight to the point, that made Leroy even more sexually aroused then he already was. His dick was now beginning to poke out of his designer banana costume, which was worn traditionally by the ringleader of the "Fuckmehard Day Parade."

"By the way people, don't you know that all new kinds of shit got legalized last Saturday? Pretty soon, you'll be in my shoes, too! Let the shits begin!" Exclaimed the insane assmunch.

"We are ready to start the fans, Leroy. This hereby marks the first day that animal fucking and scatshit insanity is deemed explicitly legal in the state in which all motherfuckers live, but won't be revealed for reasons of national security." What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Does a 4th wall even exist? Nevertheless, their enthusiasm was indeed fueled by motherfucking sexual steaminess, as it was the case that everyone in the town was rocking out with their assets front and center. No one gave a fuck; Leroy was just that insane. Who else could have influence so great that this kind of shit would be condoned?

The parade scene was about to get covered in a very distinct shade of brown.

"I didn't think this shit was ever going to get started. I'm all fucking crusty from standing in this bucket of shit for the last half hour." He just couldn't wait. He had dreamed of this monstrously heinous day for many cricket dicked days now. Although it usually ended in him splitting his brother 3 month old rabbit in half with his member, but he still had hope that the day would rise to that level of pleasureful animal fucking.

The fans switched on and the shit started flying. Flying like nothing you have ever seen before. It covered not only the floats but most of the surrounding area, including the town hall, which was already just a giant fucking turd that someone carved "Capital" into. The crowd roared with their release of sexual tension that had been steadily building for the last 6 months. Before Leroy was elected to the position of "Goddman Ponis Tickler" the town didn't have a way to fulfill their inhuman desires to fuck everything in their life, which was made even less possible by the first triple mixed KFC bucket president, who outlawed all sex that was not with items from fast food shitholes. Though that had all change with "Hard-cock." He was able to overturn the Supreme Pizza's verdict in the case of Purple Dick Wiggler vs. Math. Once again allowing free form street art to be drawn on any and all surfaces. Never had this town seen so many chalk penises or such triumph. The motherfucking aftermath would mark the first day that shit did indeed hit the fan.

The cum sheets now covered Leroy's confused but fucking insanely cum thirsty mare, Sally. She began bucking wildly at the thought of how she was possible going to fit all of this city cum into her mouth, a job all lead horse fuckees were expected to do.

Leroy fell from his wicked pony of death and slid for a good seven hundred feet on the now pink cum before stopping against the pile of dead bodies that all the explicit cunt thrusting had produced. This mixture of blood and splooge erected one of history's great achievements... Leroy's wang.

Soon, the entire town joined in to the fuckbucking that is the life of Leroy and the other residents of Whatthefucktown.

The ground began to shake, resulting in the production of a few craters here and there, due to the massivity of their super-saiyan fucking.

"QWEFASDGETJFTUO1234236236089" Became the composite noise of the event, with an underlying tone of squee and shitscattering. Who would have thought that the combined noises of blood bird screams and pussy slaps would produce numbers, but on this day nothing short of a reversal of the law of gravity would be necessary to surprise these fucking motherfucks.

A grand total of $123,000,000,000,000 in collateral damage was what the town had to show as the result of their fuckfest, which was a proud achievement for such a small city of only 134,000 deer carcasses. But then, something largely unexpected happened.

"Schvwoom!"

"What the FUCK IS THAT!?" Exclaimed the entirety of the attendees.

"Looks like a rip in space to me. Can anyone verify?"

The titanic atrocity of all that epitomized taboo must have been so great that the resulting event culminated in a rip in space. Could it have anything to do with that land of candy-colored motherfucking delicious poneez!? Fuck me anus hole, noyes! Okay, then.

"Verify my ass while you're at it. Yeah fucking right; just someone go through it." A cheeky townsman remarked. He seemed particularly well-endowed, but all paled in comparison to Leroy's dangling super sword. Even the stallions whinnied, as even they were pathetic in comparison.

"You little fuckers, don't be scared. It's just a fucking hole, after all. Can I rape it?!"

"FUCK YEAH!" replied everyone.

"I'll lead you pathetic dicklickers dickfirst into the perilous beyond. Just watch me!"

He turned on his rocket slippers, which were fastened onto both his arms and his legs, so that his dick jutted out in front.

"Charge!" Screamed the ass of that bastard, Leroy.

And, just like that, he went straight into the pink-colored rip that looked oddly like a bloody, and horsey vadge.

"Well, where the fuck did he go?" Asked the mayor.

"Who the fuck knows. Shouldn't we go in too?" Asked a particularly horny schoolgirl of incestual catfucking descent.

No one gave a shit, and just presumed that wherever that goddman mother of all fuck went, that he would fuck his way back out eventually. Such was all of Leroy's endeavours...

"Single-file people, you're acting like we're a bunch of fucking retarded societal blasphemers, or something. We all wanna see who won the cum distance contest, so, just hurry the fuck up." The mayor beckoned hornily to the idiotic people in his presence.

* * *

"What in the hell is all of this shit?" Implored a pissed off drake of horniness. He was just so fucking ready to blow a load into his fuckteacher, Twiligit, just as he was used to doing every fucking morning.

He had to put up with so much shit, what with being Twiligit's fuckstudent and whatnot. But, this really was something out of the ordinary. A tremor of fucktastic implications was coming from somewhere, and from not very far away, either. Something was just screaming to that little fucker's brain that he needed to contribute some draconic semen into the situation, if only he could find the locale of the partay, as it were.

Books and all kinds of unimportant bullfuck were falling to the floor, with furniture being torn and fucking destroyed in all sorts of ways. Nothing was left untouched; sofas rendered useless, cooking appliances disassembled to a point beyond repair, and other shit fucked up sideways and inside out. The scene was a fucking crash of all kinds of sheit.

"Goddamn, Twiligit, what the fuck is it this time? I know its you again, since you're prone to doing this kind of shit, but wow . . . This is just hardcore parkour." The dragon said in shock of the myriad of absolutely ridiculous cacophonous sounds rocking the world around them. It sounded like a bunch of fuck, at least, that's the basic gist of it.

"Come on, gimme a sign at least." He was used to insane things like this, but never quite this insane.

The bewildered/aggravated little shitfuck Spike stumbled around the shaking house like the clumsy little tard that he was, whilst looking for any signs that Twiligit might have left.

"The hell Twiligit? You wanna leave everyone out or something? God this place is a wreak... I fucking hate when it's Twiligit time of the month... Fucking pussy blood all over my shit... her shit... everyone's shit... Well, who fucking cares, our shit needed to be shitted up, anyway. Twiligit time is that one special time of shitfuckstack fucking reality-ripping time where nothing expected happens, and certainly nothing of questionable legality, either. I guess this is only the beginning" Said a fucker of all faggotry.

"OH FUCK!" said the very pissed on and off dragon who had fallen victim to Twiligit's favorite trap, the pussy blood pitfall. The entire space around her bed, and his (wonder why .) was absolutely flooded with you know what. He had no less than managed to cover his entire body in her menstrual shedding, which resulted in fuck.

"AASDFWENIYJKGFKGRRURURG!" Spike thrashed around in the deep pit of day old bloody vag spit, fighting for his life. Spike had never needed swimming lessons as his dick always touched the bottom of any pool. There was such an inexplicable amount of puss fluid that only Twiligit could have done it, thereby lending an insane amount of credibility to her sexual deviancy. She had really outdone herself this time, that was for certain. This was something for the history books . . .

"AAAAHHHH... GOD FUCKING DAMN IT TWILIGIT! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HER!" Spike managed to claw his way out of the bloody pit, that lucky little nostril shit. In all the mess he managed to knock a soaked piece of paper out of a clump of papers that had been accumulated in the vast flood.

"What the fuck is this piece of pony crap?"

"To...m I want to fuck:

You may...not...lack...cock... I am...one who wishes to fill... ass...I have one...that is the one who.…...must have a cock...small...load of no...thing...no...pleasure, I am to blame...apologize...if such a case...arise. I leave...you...this, my friends... Please fuck me now..."

…...lust,

…...Loose Snatch..."

"Goddamn, I always hate her shitty poetry . . . It's bad enough that it's fucking smudged, but when all I can read makes my dragon cock spaz out like all hell, that's not a good day for anyone. I need to find out what the fuck's going on outside before my dick breaks another window."

The dragon pulled himself up out of the mess, and hurriedly hobbled/flew towards the door to see what kind of shit lay on the other side of it.

"Just as I fucking thought. Ponyfucking all over the place, as usaul."

The drake saw thousands of ponies outside just fucking like no tomorrow, even foals. It was quite a sight to see.

"Uh . . Is that Rarity, Pinkie, Applefuck, Flutterbutter, and Rainbow Shit piled up in a sphere of fuck, because that's definitely what it looks like."

Spike looked to see their tremor-assisted fuck of all hell, not complete without the thousands of other ynops fucking as well.

"Oh, hey Spike, won't you join us?" The mass of 5 out of the Mane 6 replied in a sex-drunken stupor of unison.

"Get the fuck up! ALL OF YOU!"

All eyes were on his wang. His bellow of fuck had ceased their movement, even though the ground was still going fucking insane.

"Don't you fuckers know where this shit is coming from?" The dragon asked the fucks.

"Where!?" They all asked in a sexually excited way.

"It's fucking Twiligit time, and she's way the fuck ahead of us. All this batshit insanity is coming from the forest, so let's get the fuck over there and make shit really go crazy!"

The crowd moved about in a wriggle of jiggliness in order to jumpstart some sort of movement from this cum-caked clump of motherfucking peeps and shite.

"Let's move ponies, you know you want it!" Rallied Spike. His goal was to intice, and intice he did. All of the fuckers could harbor no waiting. Their movement was vastly accelerated by the movement of the ground, which launched the mass of cum jellied ponies into the air, making their trip a very short one.

"Wow, that didn't take long at all." Spoke a shocked little fuckSpike.

The forest was positively a mess beyond anything that the medium of even creative writing is capable of truly drawing a worthy representation of.

"The fuck took you shit's so long?" Sassily replied a bitchy Twiligit.

Despite the bullshit talking, the action persisted, except for the pricks who had just recently shown up to the dance of otherworldly cunt mingling.

"You don't normally just leave like that, you twatfuck. But, I'd say you made up for it magnanimously. You've done some good fuckprepping. Shall we join in?" Asked the dragon with a tone of coy in his stead.

"Of curse: why the fuck would you ask? Just fuck till all hell becomes true!" The ynop exclaimed.

Thus, the vividly unimaginable came to be. Fuckness beyond dreaming was reality.

Horny souls numbering in the hundreds of thousands were now pounding each other's brains to pieces with sexual incredulity at the forefront.

"Yo, why don't weh go join in with Twiligit" Questioned the stupidtardfuck Applefuck.

"Yeah, that turtle seems like he's packing something quite nice and juicy." Rarityfuck piped in.

"I call the shell!" Exclaimed Ranbow Shit.

"No, I call the shell!" Exclaimed Pinkie.

And, thus: pretty soon all 5 of them joined Twiligit in fucking that dickful Turtle of Ultra Wang.

But, once they all started rubbing their hairy little twats on it's shell: the elements of Herogasm within all six of them fired up into a sexy blaze.

The Turtle came and along with the magic of the Elements they opened a pink, vadge-shaped rip in space, to which they were all unsure of what to think. It had been so shocking, that they all stopped what they were doing in order to see what in the unholy name of twat fur was on the other side of it.

"So, this is the true power of the Elements of Herogasm?"

A gasping crowd looked to see who had said that . . . It was Celestia.

"You mean that you never knew? Why the fuck did you give them to us, then?"

Twiligit had grown pissed at her for reasons that made no sense.

"You really think that I could handle it? Fuck no: that's precisely why I gave them to the six of you. Although I never actually expected something like this to happen."

"You bitch." Said FlutterButter.

Not a fucking soul was expecting the next thing, though.

"Charge!"

An unexpected visitor flew out of the space cunt dickfirst, hitting Celestia in the face.

"Seems like my kind of group. Any of you wanna fuck?" Questioned the fuck that was…... Hard-Cock Hughes.


	3. The Champion of Ultra Wang

How unexpected - what a motherfucking human bastard, he is!

The air grew stiller, but heavier, as the new, imposing presence made himself known.

"What the fuck," asked a shocked Rainbow Shit. She was all but speechless, apparently.

They had all been shocked, as all of a sudden, there had been a fiery, faggoty show of hell that had cum out of a cuntrip in space.  
So shocked, that they stopped rocking the earth with their titanic fuckery, even if only for a moment. They simply had to know just what the hell was afoot, or perhaps ahoof, in this specfic situation.

"Well, does anyone wanna fuck? Don't leave me hangin'."

He restated his question of only moments ago, but to mixed responses, which was not what he wanted.  
But, Leroy looked around himself to see many wide-eyed and horny souls, which was partially what he had in mind.  
He then looked down to notice the rather large pony that he had knocked down just moments earlier as he had flown in.  
Who the fuck was she, again?

"I was hoping that you'd ask," replied an especially rousing voice. Her royal cuntiness, in the flesh.

Standing up slowly after being knocked over - she had made a puddle of ooze from her being knocked onto the ground for a couple of moments: she really was just that wet.  
The dirt from the soil below accentuated her curves quite nicely.

"Hmm . . you're quite a saucy one . . . Oh, wait - you're the one I just knocked over, aren't you?"

The satanic child was surprised to find himself in thought - how surprising that the fucker would remember such a trivial piece of garbage.

"Uh-huh, and with your kawk, no less. Quite nice of you - it gave me the turn-on I was in need of."

Any and everyone/pony/thing around them were staring dumbfoundedly at the two, though for more than just the horny reasons.  
For the humans, they had never seen the ponies, and for the ponies - the opposite applied.  
They looked on, hoping that something extremely arousing would happen.

The silence would not own the day . . .

"Do it, Celestia: Fuck his brains out!"

Someone clearly wanted to see some hardcore action . . .

"Luna? Art thou that eager to see how it's really done?"

The princess looked back with a coy brow to see her bashful sister, giving her quite a wink in affirmation of her cheering. (What kind of wink, though?)

The Hard-Cock master of ass just stood there, as did the rest who were in the immediate vicinity.  
His dick had now grown to its fully erect length of 34 inches, as the insinuations of the one before him gave him a rising like nothing else had ever done before.  
He was destined for this.

"Umm . . Celestia, whoever the fuck you are, what exactly are your plans? Cause I know what mine are."

Leroy's expression was somewhat of a haughty grin, and a kind of grimace, as he was getting so hard that it was practically painful.  
He was dripping himself all over the place. *wink wink*

"Oh, you know damn well what my plans are. Your name?"

She knew her intentions full-well -

It was now set in stone. An epic fuckbattle of history was about to go down.

"Leroy "Hard-Cock" Hughes!"

His enthusiasm was truly something of marvel. It was as if he didn't give a fuck what happened, but that was pretty fucking normal for him.  
He was just that horny.  
His disposition said all.

"Well, Leroy . . I challenge you . . to a fuckoff!"

"Oooohhhh!?"

The entire crowd gawked out in unison.

Slowly, all of the beings around them began to encircle them, making them the center of their focus.

"Do it Celestia, we know how much of a whore you really are!"

Her most loyal ponies had utmost faith in her whoriness - they knew that she could put up quite a formidable fuckoff - better than any of them could.

"Need not worry about me," the pony said with finality.  
She had now shifted her gaze right onto Leroy's kawk.

The people that had followed Leroy in were going to do their fair share of rooting, as well.

"You can do it, Leroy. You're only like the biggest manwhore known to Earf, or whatever planet we're from."

The mayor's words were nothing but true. Leroy was the quintessence of fuck, and they all knew it.

Everyhuman around them began to tighten in the cirlce.

"Yeah, do it, Leroy," all of the humans rallied.

In mere moments, there was a thunderous rallying about.  
It was so fucking loud, that it could not be denied what they wanted.  
The two ambassadors of their worlds were about to commence in a hardcore fuckbattle.

The game was set, and the match was made.

Then, Leroy finally got in that specific state of mind where he all but completely disregards who or what he fucks the goddamn fucking shit out of, and just goes for it.  
He took a few deep breaths, and then he got exceptionally hard, and ready for the fucking.

The princess only about 10 feet from him wasn't about to not take notice - she knew what she was getting into now. She could only briefly imagine what awaited in light of their ridiculous  
proposition.

"Well, I'd say it's about time for a FUCKBATTLE!"

Leroy looked about himself one last time, and a thunderous cry of support from the gigantic crowd resonated around them.  
And then, he too settled his gaze on his worthy opponent.  
Now, there was no denying it.  
Fuck was going to happen, no matter what.

"Yes, I'd say it is, too."

The princess was insinuating that she would be the catcher, and that he'd be the pitcher, as is common with their sexes.

"Well, in that case . . ME FIRST!"

That motherfucker leapt up from his standing and cockslapped the princess as hard as he possibly could right in the face, knocking her hard to her right.  
She had been made a bitch of. But, she wasn't about to take it lightly.

"Heh, you're good, but I can do better!"

The princess whirled around as quickly as she knew how, and kicked her dear fucker to the ground.

"Oompf," uttered the human as he was knocked breathless, only to see something much more breathtaking moments later afterward - something so breathtaking that his lungs would fucking shrink under the pressure.

"Take this, you fucker!"

She jumped up herself - it was clear that she was going to land quite a blow unto her adversary.

"Oh, fuck!"

The manwhore could only close his eyes, but then his ego was ripped apart by a searing wave of super-hot pony vadge - taking him almost all the way in immediately.

"Oh . . my . . god! So fucking good!"

The princess was taken agasp at how incredibly large the human's dick really was.  
Even after all of the stallion cocks that she had taken effortlessly, Leroy was truly something exceptional, putting all others to shame.

Nevertheless, she rode his dick briefly, creating titanic, ground-shaking reverberations with every collision of their bodies.

"Jesus - as good as this is - I'm not about to go down without a fight!"

That fucker was right, he quickly turned the tides of the situation.

Celestia was about to get the most hardcore wake-up call of her life . . .  
She may have been a fantastic fucker, but she rightfully had no idea who she was really dealing with.

Hard-Cock Hughes isn't just a sex fiend, he's a fucking demon from the hell of all hells of sex.

"Oh my! I'm going to - aopiejfalksdjnvalkjf," she failed to utter coherently, as her response had been cut short.

The ones around them were beginning to lose control of themselves, they were eager to see more, more, MORE!

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" The gathering thundered.

All eyes were on them, enjoying the show immensely.

In response, Leroy grabbed a hold of her big, flowing mane, that had just so happened to go into his arm's reach.

He pulled her face down, and then proceeded to make the fuck out with her - slathering of sexual liquids, and spittle flying all over the place, while Celestia was still riding his dick voraciously.

But, then she was taken completely by surprise.

"How about this," cheekily questioned Leroy.

He was about to be the fucker, and her the helpless one being fucked.

With all of his might, he picked her up by her big, incredibly plump pony rump, and began a fucktastic alternating switcheroo, which was known to be one of his absolute killer sex acts.  
He was now fucking her to pieces: with one thrust, he was going all the way in to her pony pussy, and then with the next, all the way into her hungry ass, and he proceeded to alternate between the two incredibly amazing holes with every single thrust.

The princess promptly went white in the eyes, and was drooling all over herself, his dick, and seemingly relapsed - nothing would stop Leroy, though.

"Yeah, you fuckin' like that, you pony bitch!? Is this the kind of fucking that you were expecting!?"

Through sheer willpower the princess was able to regain control of herself, although that mattered little to Leroy, he was still fucking her like none from either planet had seen before. All that was about to change though, for she had something that was quite unknown to humans and that was magic!

"Uh... uh... uh... What the fuck!"

A yellow glow enveloped the insane assrapist that was Leroy forcing his dick out from the hot depths of Celestia's pony vadge. An extreme influx of muscular strength in her lady bits zone exploded.

"Holy sheet!" screamed Leroy as both of his heads slammed into the ground simultaneously.  
Such a thing had almost never been done to that motherfucker that was the Hughes of Hard-Cock.

The attraction turned the heads of all the others in their company, as well.  
What the hell was this majick!?

"I have something not even [i]your[/i] kawk can handle, the magic of my erect horn!"

Such things haven't been heard of in thousands of years!

Dazed, Leroy's kawk held his ass in the air like some kind of insane balancing act - he had an odd sort of talent for that kind of fuck, but what was about to occur would soak panties for miles around - dwarfing the current situation as if a giant next to a foal.

But, he left a very certain part of himself dangerously vulnerable . . .

All around, the spectators, and even Leroy only held their breath, for they expected no less than absolute shitstorm hellaciousness.

"Now, let me show you how it's done!"

Celestia dashed full force ahead for the puffy asshole of Leroy with her newly conjured-up feeldoe. She wasn't about to let this human out-fuck the princess of the sun.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

A kawk-thirsty scream was released from the crowd of ponis/humans. The mayor of Whatthefucktown winced in pain for he had never before seen anyone treat Leroy or his ass in such a manner.

"YES, YES, YES!"

The crowd roared like no one's business at the sight.  
They all began to jump around, indirectly heightening the air of horniness, as they were all grinding against each other, only making the situation even more crazy.

There would be no mercy -

Celestia used her magic to hold down the helpless bastard as she pounded harder into his ass. A surge of bloody screams of pleasure that escaped Leroy's lips only spurred her on along with the incredible feeling of returning the favor that he had just given her.  
All this wild cross-species fuck fighting was getting her close now, not only to orgasm but to victory. She was now pounding him so hard that a crater was forming from the forward motion of his dick pounding into the ground.  
This was really it - the final stretch.

"I... also have... something that you... don't have... OPPOSABLE THUMBS!"

With all his strength he thrusted into the ground pushing the princess off and throwing the crowd into an uproar. He then grabbed the horn of the now shocked alicorn and began licking it furiously sending her into a helpless state.

"Now, take this!" *Slurp, Slurp, Slurp*

She couldn't break away, his grip was much too tight. Celestia broke down into the dirt from the amount of unbelievable feels pouring over her.  
Leroy once again put her in his switcheroo, but this time he firmly held onto her horn leaving her completely powerless this time. Her head was arched back just far enough so that he could pin her tongue down with his, inhibiting her feeble attempts to distract him - showing her, without doubt, who was the most dominant fucker there.

"Asdkdhfruigjf!"

The princess tried to speak, but was muffled hopelessly.

Leroy had won - subjugating the best from the pony world at last.  
Per result of his switcheroo, he succeeded in shooting his load farther up into Celestia than anyone had ever done, or considered possible for that matter.  
The crowd of insanely deranged fuckheads let out a mind-boggling combinative cheer that shook the ground all around them. Leroy's massive load spewing out of the Celestia's vadge, which was even still profusely tight around him - gripping hungrily around his huge dick was proof enough that he was god of the fuck.

Their fucking had been so god-like, that they left incredibly large blemishes all over the face of the surrounding wilderness.

They had no less than succeeded in riling up all of the shit known to exist and/or be alive.  
It was truly fucking insane.

Thus: regardless of lineage, or taxonomy - it was once again proven that, indeed, no one could resist the fuckmeister himself - Leroy "Hard-Cock" Hughes

But as they laid in the cum puddle basking in the afterglow of the worlds most intense fuckbattle, a cry was heard. It was a voice so fucking loud that it could not have come from anyone but Luna.

"Holy Shit, Celestia! It has happened again!"

It had been a different sort of cry; one of a different color.  
As Celestia had pointed out, it was one of blue tone.

"What are you talking about, you blue shit head?"

The profound silence around them all assured that all were in concurrence with her previous question . . .

"Discord has broken free!"

Oh boy, oh boy . . .

"Well, Fuck."


	4. The Flight of Ultra Wang

"Celestia is awful white," thought Leroy.

. . .

For a couple of hours, the bastard had needed some time to calm down, for his largely unlawful, and highly profuse amount of fucking had caused untold chaos around the land immediately around him. Although it wasn't without a sharing of this interest that these things had come to pass, but those things had no weight against his non-existent conscience of things — his world had become so accustomed to his complete and utter disdain for order, that they simply no longer cared whenever he went against the grain — there was no swaying him, anyway — he could be stopped, however, but not very easily.

Though, in fact, all of the ones involved in the prior fuckfest had a part in it, especially the princesses themselves, though more Celestia than Luna.

Per their involvement, the human race was able to start their march of unholy contamination into the world of ponies, from which all things of abnormality knew a respective norm, and no stone was left unturned.

Those events had been Discord embodied, such to the point that they had forgotten all about the towering statue out in the wilderness — releasing him unknowingly.

And, Added to that was the hawtness of it all, thereby making the situation a very steamy one.

Critters, people, horses, and the like were all part of the catastrophe, making the steaminess a very much wanted thing — such is dictated by the primal instincts of them all — deep within their primordial minds it is — the drive for sex, or so it is called — that desire that supersedes even living still — seeing as how they had all nearly killed themselves in the heat of the super-sexy time action.

They really didn't care how fucked up it may have been — not a single one of them.

But, in the wake of that ridiculously titanic fornication, a different kind of evil was released from his state of sleep — yes, something like that, anyway — more like stony repose — certainly there's no way for that to be comfortable.

Imprisoned as he may been, though, he, quite literally, was never truly in lack of knowing — suspended animation or not, it made no difference — as he was known to do, his gathering of knowledge never ceased — very good ears he has.

But, in any case, they really were all to blame — all of those guilty fuckers — spectators, what-have you, none of them were to be spared, at least in the eyes of Discord.

Surely enough, as sure as Celestia and Leroy had succeeded in waking the bastard; Discord, the crusader of hell was most certainly hell-bent on doing the very same things that those two (Celestia; the elder heavyweight Equestrian sex champion, and Leroy; the unholy bastardchild of Satan's dry anus whose destiny was to prove that nothing can truly be considered immoral — for he would shatter all morals effortlessly) had done, except to every living/non-living thing in all-encompassing legality/existence — to fuck all of the life out of life — and render perpetually sexy ungodliness the only truth for any of those poor sentient beings to ever know — never letting up on his lack of mercy, at all.

That is Discord's mission, anyway — if it can be called a mission . . .

More like an eternal quest to decimate boundaries of all kinds — not much unlike Leroy, except for the fact that he had no problem with killing anything — or, more accurately, that he simply couldn't keep himself from killing things — his size, over-active imagination, and his near-omnipotent usage of his powers, magic, and other things up his ass/belt/whatever the fucking phrase is supposed to mean.

. . .

Moments later, Luna turned her head towards the motherfucking hyoo-mahn, and said:

"You can suck a cock for all I care, but at least you're good at fucking the living shit out of stuff."

That much was certainly true; owing to his name, at the very least, as such he had proven by the events of the titanic fuckoff that graced the ground with horribleness.

Alas, Leroy had ridden Celestia hours prior, and now he was riding her sister, although in a much different manner — in a way that didn't involve sex, or fornicating, or anything of that matter, actually — however surprising that may have been.

All three pairs of eyes looked down to see a very pissed-off draconequus raging upon the ground below — seemingly epitomizing all that is unholy matrimony of all of life's elements, and fucking them all together in a hideous, sadistic, and unorderly blending of all hell.

In an effort to break the odd silence that had eerily formed between them, the one riding on the younger's back asked:

"So, what the fuck is Discord, anyway?"

It only seemed appropriate to ask, after all.

Seeing as he had fucked beyond all belief, the only thing left in him was a trace of sanity — not very normal for him, at all — but, the fucking of earlier had actually succeeded in satiating his inhuman lust for all things fuck, and left him almost seeming "normal".

But, there were more reasons to wonder than just that —

The newly-released one below was now defacing nearby mountain ranges with his dick, and lots of other oft-considered horrible things, but, in his case, they really weren't so bad at all, for him.

He really did pose a serious threat for everyone there, though. At that very moment, he was stomping upon innumerable amounts of prairie wildlife, and other things.

Before long, the dragons would probably give their two cents on all of the bullshit, and, as an extension, the ponies might join in the war, as well.

A little of time remained, however, before any of that was to happen.  
Perhaps it was good that all of that fucking happened in great seclusion to civilization.

If he gets to Canterlot, though, shit will most certainly hit the fan.  
Though, it would be more of a distinctive shade of red, rather than the brown of old.

Indeed, Discurd am ultimate problem of all.

"So, that bullshit aside, what the fuck is discord, bitch please" questioned the professional fuckfaggot.

"Discord is the biggest pimp in all of the land, don't you know, you big-dicked idiot?"

Big, indeed. And, not just like kinda big. We are talking about Discord, and not Leroy's dick, mind you.  
Well, at one time, the motherfucking draconequus may have been considered terrestrially sizable, but after a few million years (long before either of the princesses, and then a good bit into their lives), he grew to absolutely monstrous proportions — by anyone's measure, it would suffice to say that he was pretty fucking huge.  
His stature easily dwarfed most large buildings. The only structure of measure was the royal castle of the sisters, and even then, Discord still looked large.

But, he wasn't just big in that respect. He was also a major pimpmeister, and only a very select few had never felt the power of his pimpness (i.e. fugitives).

For, there were many reasons to either fear, or respect Discord.

One of those being his unimaginably large dick, and the other being his namesake proficiency for the disorderly use of magic.

With magic at his side, the bastard can make just about anything come to pass, and in his image, no less.

Nevertheless, the horsefucker was left amiss of some other shit of farcical importance.

"Well, how the fuck am I supposed to know, if I'm just a big-dicked idiot? I mean, I only just got here like, what: 4 hours ago?"

And such was the case. He and his entourage stormed the fuck in, and had effortlessly released Discord.

A job well-done by the fucking idiots, and a golden shitstar for Leroy.

As of yet, they were, unfortunately, stuck in Equestria, as the portal that they had come in through had since disappeared, leaving them stranded in a world not very suitable for them.

But, it wasn't just their fault — as jam-packed as those events had been — for 4 hours, quite a few incredible things had occurred — with or without discretion to hinder them from happening — as their discretion had completely leapt from their minds, leaving only Discord for them — and Discord they did receive.

Though, greatest honor was given to another —

In truth, Twiligit was, in fact, the root of the problem . . .

That bitch . . .

Whoa! Wait just a second!? What the hell? Leroy partially making sense? How is that?

"Your argument is invalid — I want you inside of me," the blue one retorted from her own ire.

Like many of the spectators of the prior event, she had simply been one on the side — in great need of fucking, but was left alone for not being forceful in her efforts — and could not accurately diagnose her problem, even though there was one thing that she could do — late she was, though — Leroy was no longer the fuckmonster that he was earlier — so, despite her desires, she would have to wait, in any case for whatever it is that is to come to pass in that fucked-up land that they romp about in — not without Discord any longer, unfortunately — at least there was something for them to fuss over, anyway — a worthy, but not necessarily needed change, but seemingly significant, nonetheless — for, he had been imprisoned for so long, and not without a merciless fucking of all things would he stop his raging — just as she had been imprisoned in the moon for a thousand years, and by her own sister, no less — but, that was much more easily forgiven, since her sister is one of caring, and not just simply one of indiscriminate destruction, much like the incredible bastard set on a course to destroy all — fucking everything boundless, without mercy of any kind — and with lots of semen — such an amount that would disgrace even the blue whales of Earth.

But, that aside, hawt is hawt, after all, and Luna cannot be blamed for wanting so.

Honestly, is there really anything wrong for wanting some — especially in a case where none was allotted to her?

Luna just wants some of that Leroy for herself, despite the current — nothing too complicated.

"Dayum, gurl, that's fucking hawt — you'll have to wait for that, though. But, seriously, who is Discurd?"

Luna turned her head back down from the gaze of the fucked human, and returned to its natural position — gazing roundabout the castle, just as Celestia's had been the whole time — odd as Celestia had been quiet, but perhaps for good reason — not just of broken pride, seemingly.

"He is the oldest pimp in all of the world. Me and my sister locked him away for all eternity when his dick grew too big for mere mortals to take in and he started killing everyone with it."

But, there is a lot more to him than that . . .  
Discord has the most prolific history of any known living fucker on the face of . . er . . whatever planet Equestria is on . . .  
Origins unknown, the discordial one has disgraced all of ponydom for many, many years — his death toll ranks in the hundreds of thousands, and his power unmatched in all respects.  
Why, if he so desired, he could turn every pony alive into a gnome, or he could turn the sunlight into an ice-cream shower, or, basically, anything else.  
Though, he opts not to do such things, as he is the greatest pimpmeister the world has ever seen — with a sexdrive to match.  
And . . . A very big dick, as well.

"Woha! Well, not really for eternity, it would seem. But, that's uninteresting bullshit. I mean, was his dick for real big enough to kill people? Your sister took me full force and she wasn't even phased. I wonder how big his kawk would have to be to do that . . ."

But, there were more reasons to wonder than just that —

The newly-released one below was now defacing nearby mountain ranges with his dick, and lots of other oft-considered horrible things, but in his case, they really weren't so bad at all.

"You are forgetting that we are gods and can take any kind of fucking, but, in truth your power is the only one that could rival his."

Such a coy tone graced her voice, but to no avail, as shown by the hard-cocked one's disposition to the situation.

The truth is the truth, though. If one is to rival Discord, the only one worthy does appear to be Leroy.

"If your face vadge is telling the truth, then that would mean you expect me to face him in a fuckbattle!"

As devoid of libido his body was at that very moment, he was still full of hot-headedness.

"No, you big-dicked idiot. You would be killed instantly. Not even your dick could defeat him . . .yet, that is."

Why would she be wasting time fucking around with him if there wasn't a direct solution for him to provide?

"Did you know that I love blue horses that don't get to the point?"

Agreed.

"Yes, in fact, I do know that little pieces of shitty knowledge. I actually wrote a book on it using only my ass, you know."

At that, Leroy bust into a great fit of laughter, and fell off of the younger's back.

Celestia looked quite swiftly at that moment, to see his kawk flailing around in the air, right before it made contact with her face, knocking her out of the sky once again.

Luna had nipped him by his pant leg, and then threw him back onto her horsey back. He gave her ass quite a spank to show his contempt — a very certain part of him had been bitten — one that he much loved vehemently.

"You little whore biscuit! Fuckin' A — You could have hurt my massive head, big time! Then what would I fuck things with!?"

"Your puffy asshole of curse."

Leroy's rage quickly subsided with this comment , for he was very self-conscious about his asshole — such a rebuttal he could not combat — despite the fact that her statement had been, quite truthfully, ironic in every sense.  
But, from a very young age he knew that he was different. Quite different . . .  
All of the kids in his grade school classes would make fun of him — many tried to make a game to see how many objects they could shove up his ass — to shove random objects into it, like pens and books and basketballs, of all things — but, such are childish things — though, Leroy really isn't that much different from a child, at all — despite his great manhood.

In light of that, though, the lack of retort from Leroy made Luna regret what she had just said. For a man with such large balls, he had gotten his feelings hurt quite easily . . .

"I'm sorry — I didn't mean it."

Per her thoughts, the reality had actually been one of switched fate.

"If you can be guilted that easily, then fucking you is going to be childs play," said the assmaster with a grin.

A trace of his manliness had succeeded in infiltrating into the fore of his mind — as he was used to.

"I only hope."

And, so she did.

"Well, I hope you two fuckheads have had enough chat — we're here now," said Celestia.

"Where the fuck are we now?" questioned a quite pissfilled Leroy.

"You are a big-dicked idiot," stated the whiteness of the sky.

"Nope."

It had taken quite a while for them to arrive at the castle — now that they did, there were quite a few things to discuss.


	5. The Princesses of Ultra Wang

"And some discussing we will do," said a very, very pink one.

"Why hello there, Cadance."

Dark skies, hellacious atmosphere, and death abound . . . Sounds fun, right?

"Celestia? What in the name of all things is going on? The royal subjects have all left, Discord is quite clearly destroying things, ponydom is in a state of all-encompassing chaos as we speak, and both ruling bodies are out having a fuckbattle that no one was imformed of. Would you happen to be able to explain any of that to me?"

Left in the dark had the (presumably) innocent one been, though ironic that appeared to be in light of the chaos that had become reality earlier.

"As if any of its really that important," replied a foreign being very snarkily.

"Pardon me? Was that you, Luna?" asked Cadance pointedly, not expecting such a response ever in her life.

As surely as Luna had only shown the breast of her torso to Cadance (they had not yet touched the ground), a very unknown creature had been hidden from her view on the back of the dark blue one.

"Meet Leroy," said Luna quasi-spiritedly.

"That's my line, you fucking shithead. Haven't you known me well enough, yet? I introduce myself to fuckers no matter who they are," a very well-endowed one mouthed.

"My word . . is that a penis?!" asked very shockedly a pink princess.

"With a human attached." stated the one in question.

"A what?" she asked.

"I guess you're hearing isn't any better than any of these other horse-faced fools around here. The variety appears to be a fucking joke, despite all of your colorfulness. What the hell good are you dickwads if none of you can hear anything?"

It's not like they're deaf, you asshole.

"In all honesty, Leroy, you could stand to be at least a tiny bit more respectful to us. We're not all that crazy . . even you, amazingly." Celestia added thoughtfully.

"Maybe if the first fucking I received when I arrived here wasn't such a let down I would be," spat Leroy, who was clearly regaining some of his legendary ballsy-ness.

At this, both Leroy and Luna let loose a torrent of laughter causing all the previously felt shame to be pushed back into Celestia's still tender heart. She dropped her head at this which only provoked even more laughter from the two hooligans.

"Not that you could have done any better," countered Celestia in defense against Luna's laughter.

"Exactly!" joined Leroy giving Luna's ass quite the smack, leaving him the last one laughing as per usual.

"All that's besides the point. Who the hell is gonna explain all of this?" asked the now-impatient pink one, who gave Leroy a look that somehow pierced his gall and quieted him.

"Worry not, for it isn't quite as bad as we're making it out to be. In fact, if it weren't for the human in front of you, we probably wouldn't stand a chance," spoke Luna who Leroy was now leaning on.

"Speaking of that," Leroy began, "what is it about the way you say that that makes me think you were somehow expecting me?"

"Well, you see, we did cast a spell wishing for some sort of help to come to our aid." Celestia said.

"You don't mean like that fairy tale bullshit that kids are raised on, do you? Every time I ever made a wish, that is, unless it involved fucking some hot bitch, it really didn't mean jack in the big scheme of things."

"Magic is actually a thing in our world, though. As I see it, it is simply a fantasy to you." the golden one remarked.

"That would be pretty much right. I'm surprised you could piece that together yourself." the human concurred.

"Being the case as it is, would you care to actually explain something, now?" piped in Cadance.

"Impatient you are, I see. But, impatient for what, exactly?" quipped Leroy. A hideous smirk graced his face briefly — so as to imply sexytime.

"Don't look at me in such a way, you vile . . . hmph. I won't be so easily objectified as they." Cadance noted in reference to the two he had flown to the castle with. Although Luna was still hoping for her turn with him, unbeknownst to her.

Leroy made mental note of the challenge the pink one had unknowingly presented him with.

"Come on, that's not even what I was getting at . . . Well, maybe it was, but who cares?"

"Shut your mouth for 2 seconds, Leroy!" the blue one exploded forth.

*2 seconds passed in which Leroy awkwardly passed his gaze around the circle to the plots of the princesses as to compare them, although no clear victor was decided upon*

"So, what were —"

"Just be quiet," huffed Luna.

At that, the human silenced himself. He took a step back as the golden one moved forward to address Cadance.

"Cadance — the sudden influx of humans is, believe it or not, a product of that wishing spell we cast. See it as an invasion, or not, but we need all of the help we can get."

As the words slowly flowed out of the great princess's mouth, Cadance's brow furrowed gently, which Leroy promptly deemed as "cute" as though he should.

"Go on."

"You see, Leroy has a unique gift to literally cast aside any and all judgment when the situation becomes sexually focused enough."

Leroy grinned proudly at the man-whore he was/is.

"And, how in the world is that supposed to help us? Last I checked, the best way to subdue your enemy isn't to offer yourself to them."

"You'd be surprised . . ." interjected the fuck-master cocking a single brow up.

"You're missing the point. Just because you're female doesn't mean that your ability to force yourself upon someone else is lowered."

"Whatever the reasons behind it are, Leroy's undeniable prowess is sure to come aid in our horrible situation, much as Discord's has come to cause it—"

"Which I just so happen to not know anything about. Enough of this dilly-dallying; tell me what's pertinent," demanded the littlest alicorn.

"If you really must know, Discord is stomping through the lower steppes of the mountains at the foot of our kingdom as we speak. Not exactly a pretty situation."

"-but a sexy one nonetheless..." added Luna to which Leroy gave an approving nod.

Although Leroy had only been around for less than a day, he had already began to change Luna for the worst/best, depending on your stance. Maybe his powers in the field of sex were that great... or maybe she just wants to get her share of fucking before the end of days. In any case, she appears to be nothing more the a lump of blue, very moldable clay.

"And I didn't even know, huh? Just goes to show that I'm the only responsible one, around here."

Um . . isn't that ironic?

"Yeah, except for the fact that we told the royal guard to evacuate everyone. It's not like you're readily available at all times of the day." Luna snorted.

"Well, um . ."

"Beauty sleep? Clopping?" she asked in aggressive retort.

"I would never!" the pink one piqued, greatly offended.

"Oh, really then? What else would keep someone as "attentive" as you completely unaware of genuine pandemonium?"

"Um . ."

"Point taken, then." the navy one decided.

"Well, it's only—"

"Yeah, natural — I know the whole deal. It's not like you have to make lame excuses for everything that you happen to get into. Honestly, it's pretty understandable, but it doesn't change the fact that you're pretty irresponsible."

Cadance was just about to burst forth with heated aggression, which would have been quite hawt, before Celestia intervened.

"You two! I cannot even believe what I'm hearing from your mouths! For once in awhile, just act like what you are; princesses! It would make this process quite a bit easier."

Talk about the pot calling the kettle black, but Celestia had made her case.

"Okay, seeing as how we've all finally quieted down, here's what needs to be done."

Oh, really?

"Celestia . . ."

The aforementioned one looked sternly over to the pinker-colored voice.

"What is it?"

"Perhaps I could have some time with Leroy?"

Just as the human was about to burst unexpectedly with some ridiculous statement, Luna hoofed his mouth swiftly.

"What for?" Luna asked, seemingly out of turn.

"Um . ."

"To tell you the truth, Luna, it doesn't really matter."

"And why would that be?" the dark blue princess questioned vehemently — seemingly disappointed that her time with the dastardly human would come after the undeserving one before them.

"Well, Leroy knows the situation just as good as we do, we don't need him in our personal discussions, and Cadance clearly has a desire to consult with him, not to mention the element holders won't arrive for several days— is it really that hard to see?"

"Fairytales and fuck ups... As always..." sighed a very underaroused man.


End file.
